Sobreviventes
by Nina Starling
Summary: Ela iria ter a sua vingança, mesmo que isso lhe custasse a própria vida.
1. Chapter 1

Sobreviventes (Trailer)

Eu era uma garota comum:

"Meu nome é Haruno Sakura, tenho 18 anos"

Que gostava do meu irmão comum:

"Ele segurou meu queixo e me deu um leve selinho."

Que tinha sonhos comuns:

"- Eu mal posso esperar para dar uns tiros"

Mas ai algo deu errado:

"Um vírus infectou a Umbrella inteira – ele disse"

Eu vou precisar de muita ajuda:

"- Talvez Sasori, Deidara, Kisame, Pain, Konan, Kakuzo, Zetsu, Tobi e Hidan venham aqui..."

Para derrotar todos eles:

"- Vamos preparar uma armadilha para os WD.

- WD? – franzi o cenho.

- Walkin Deads – ele deu um sorrisinho de canto"

Mas isso não significa que não possa haver comédia.

"Peguei a Shotgun do cinto e disparei um tiro.

- Na testa! – gritei enquanto observava o WD cair que nem... Um morto?"

Nem romance:

"Em meio à total escuridão, Sasuke me puxou para um beijo.

- Que barulho foi esse?

Silencio."

Será que iríamos sobreviver?

"- Sasuke? Cadê os outros?

Ele não me respondeu"

Iríamos descobrir quem soltou o vírus?

" - Cadê o antivírus? – perguntei calmamente e ele me deu um sorriso irônico sem responder nada. Então eu entendi – Foi você! - gritei"

A pessoa que causou desgraça ao meu irmão iria pagar:

"Apontei minha HandGun Magnun para a cabeça dele e sem pensar duas vezes atirei."

E eu só sei de mais uma coisa:

"– Eu vou matar esses mortos! – e para dar ênfase a minha frase carreguei a ShotGun com um brilho sanguinário no olhar."

E ninguém iria me impedir de completar a minha vingança:

"- O que você vai fazer agora? – perguntou

- Vou acabar com todos eles. – eu disse e comecei a dar meia volta"

O Fim está chegando:

"Ele mostrou seus dentes afiados, e eu sabia que nem mesmo minha espada iria ajudar."

Mas quem disse que eu vou morrer?

"Quando todos menos esperavam, eu levantei arfando."

Agora só faltava uma coisa:

"- Ainda não terminamos. – eu disse com dificuldade e ele me olhou incrédulo

- O que foi agora?

- Precisamos achar a última peça do quebra-cabeça."

E eu juro pelo meu irmão que morreu, nenhum deles iria ficar de pé enquanto eu continuasse lutando.


	2. Capitulo 2

Meu nome é Haruno Sakura, tenho 18 anos.

Nesse momento eu estou na minha casa: a mansão Uchiha. Tá, você deve estar pensando: Se ela é uma Haruno, como é que mora numa mansão Uchiha?

O negócio é o seguinte: Meu irmão mais velho, Itachi, me contou que me deixaram na frente da casa dele enquanto eu ainda era um bebezinho e ele teve que cuidar de mim e de meu outro irmão, Sasuke. Ele disse que deixaram uma carta com o meu nome e a minha data de nascimento na caixa em que fui abandonada.

Itachi me tratava a maioria das vezes como uma filha, sempre a Saky dele. Para Sasuke eu sou uma amiga intima, e pra ele eu sou a Saku-chan.

Eu faltei na aula hoje por que estava com um pouco de "febre". Itachi disse que eu sou uma gracinha corada. Agora ele estava trabalhando e Sasuke daqui a pouco chegaria da escola.

Estava começando um filme legal na TV com o símbolo da empresa do meu irmão... Olhei na televisão. Uhhul legal! Vai passar os filmes todos seguidos: Resident evil o hospede maldito, o apocalipse, a extinção e depois o último, recomeço.

Nunca acreditei que essa coisa de zumbi existisse, isso era muito estranho e tão irreal. Mas cara... O Itachi trabalhava na Umbrella Corporation e contava tudo para mim e para Sasuke. Sobre os vírus e tal. Ih, olha lá, é o Sasuke.

Ele abriu a porta de casa a deixou encostada. Ergui uma sobrancelha.

- Vai deixar aberta Sasu-kun? – ele veio até o sofá e me deu um abraço e um beijo na bochecha.

- Os amigos do Itachi vão chegar aí daqui a pouco com o mano, Saku-chan. E aí o que ta assistindo?

- Ah, aquele filme lá o Resident Evil. O filme do mano. – ele sorriu. Nós dois adorávamos RE.

- Qual?

- Todos, um atrás do outro. Chegou na hora certa!

Sasu deitou no sofá e descansou a cabeça no meu colo. Fiquei fazendo carinho na cabeça dele enquanto agente via a apresentação do filme.

Quando Alice começou a falar sobre a Umbrella, Itachi chutou a porta da sala.

Eu e Sasuke pulamos no sofá.

- Ita-kun? – chamei e ele olhou com um sorriso fraco e tenso para mim. Ele trancou a porta e fechou as janelas da sala

- Sasuke já lhe deu o remédio? – perguntou.

- Eu já tomei – avisei e ele assentiu – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Itachi suspirou e se sentou na beirada do sofá. Passou a mão em minha cabeça.

- Um vírus infectou a Umbrella inteira – ele disse e Sasuke levantou a cabeça do meu colo para sentar ereto.

- Mas... E você? – perguntei

- A minha unidade trabalha com o antivírus. Tivemos sorte de escapar. – ele contou enquanto ainda fazia um cafuné na minha cabeça.

- Ah Itachi, isso quer dizer que vai ser que nem no RE.? Os mortos vão realmente...

- Sim, Saky. Em breve. – ele disse e se levantou – Talvez Sasori, Deidara, Kisame, Pain, Konan, Kakuzo, Zetsu, Tobi e Hidan venham aqui...

- Mano... – começou Sasuke.

- ...Você vão precisar das armas. – ele continuou caminhando até a escada. – Vou trancar tudo lá em cima e pegar as armas. – ele disse e subiu as escadas.

- Sasu-kun... – chamei e ele me abraçou

- Vai dar tudo certo, Saku-chan. – prometeu

- Eu mal posso esperar para dar uns tiros – eu disse sorrindo maliciosa e ele retribuiu o sorriso.

Ele segurou meu queixo e me deu um leve selinho. Agente sempre foi mais que irmão, e tentávamos esconder isso de Itachi.

Quando eu ia dizer alguma coisa houve estocadas na porta, como se alguém as estivesse chutando.

- Itachi? Eles estão chegando! – reconheci a voz de Sasori. Corri até ela e abri a porta. Todos os Akatsukis passaram que nem um foguete, e tranquei a porta na mesma velocidade.

Sasori estava com uma maleta na mão e me olhava agradecido.

- Obrigado, Saky – ele disse e se virou para Sasuke – Cadê o Itachi?

- Foi pegar as armas lá em cima. – disse ficando do meu lado

Ouvimos gemidos, batidas e arranhões na porta e janela.

Sasori arregalou os olhos.

- As janelas são de vidro?

- Itachi baixou as de aço. – Sasuke disse

- E a porta?

- Agüenta até os nossos pontos 50. – falei e Sasori suspirou aliviado. Ele olhou para os Akas.

- Tem alguém ferido?

- Não. – respondeu Deidara olhando para eles também.

Senti uma dor na cabeça que baixou até o umbigo. Acho que fiquei branca por que Sasuke ficou preocupado e me segurou em seus braços antes que eu caísse. Senti o mundo girando ao meu redor e gritei pela dor.

- O que esta acontecendo Sakura? Itachi! – Sasuke chamou e vi algo que se parecia com um borrão de Itachi.

- Droga Sakura! Você tomou mesmo o remédio? – ele aparentava medo e eu não sabia o que fazer.

- Itachi... – arfei – Acho que tomei o remédio certo dessa vez.

Sasori arregalou os olhos

- Aplicou o T-vírus em uma criança! Itachi o que estava pensando? E se ela não sobreviver?

- Eu fiz o teste do DNA dela e pode não parecer, mas é mais forte do que o do projeto Nêmesis. Apliquei no Sasuke também, mas o T-vírus não causa tanto efeito nele quanta na Sakura. É como se o DNA deles não fossem compatíveis, ou então totalmente diferentes.

Agora Deidara arregalou os olhos.

Senti meus braços formigar e gritei outra vez.

- Itachi! – gritou Sasuke – O que eu faço?

Abri e fechei a mão com força varias vezes para espantar a dor. E do mesmo modo que a dor apareceu do nada, sumiu.

Parei de respirar com dificuldade e controlei a respiração.

- Legal, cadê a minha Shot Gun? – perguntei a Itachi e ele me lançou as armas de grife. Peguei as duas no ar e amarrei ao cinto.

- Shot Gun? Você vai dar uma arma para a criança? – perguntou a mulher de cabelos azuis indignada.

- Konan, Sakura e Sasuke treinaram pontaria por cinco anos. – Itachi tranqüilizou-a e eu lhe mandei um sorriso

- Treinaram com Shot Gun?

- Treinaram com Thompson – Itachi disse com um sorriso orgulhoso. Entregou a Thompson mencionada a Sasuke que franziu o cenho.

- Prefiro a minha espingarda – comentou analisando a arma.

- Carreguei essa aí com ponto 50 – avisou e Sasuke deu um sorriso convencido.

- Assim esta melhor. E as adagas? – perguntou

- Eles usam adagas também? – perguntou Pain incrédulo.

- Muitas – Itachi concordou e nos lançou um estojo de adagas para cada um – 50 em cada estojo. (Como se isso fosse possível né)

Sorri e coloquei o estojo dentro do short jeans que eu usava.

Sasuke pegou todas as minhas armas e jogou no sofá.

- Primeiro vá trocar de roupa, está muito exposta – ele disse e eu concordei subindo as escadas com ele.

Entrei no meu quarto e fui logo procurar uma roupa. Peguei uma blusa de couro preta de fecho atrás, uma calça de couro também preta e uma bota de couro, preta também.

Itachi disse que couro é mais resistente então eu o estava usando.

- Vou tomar banho – avisei entrando no banheiro, mas antes parei na porta. – Pode me emprestar uma adaga?

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Para que?

Tive uma idéia muito louca. Sempre tive vontade de fazer, mas nunca tive coragem.

- Vou rasgar as partes da calça, onde eu vou colocar as armas? Na bunda?

- Mas fui eu que te dei essa calça! – disse, mas me jogou uma adaga e eu sorri.

Tranquei a porta do banheiro e tomei um banho frio e rápido. Me vesti rapidinho sem secar os cabelos e me olhei no espelho sorrindo.

Peguei a adaga e cortei meus cabelos róseos até a cintura em estilo chanel repicado. Ficou legal.

Sai do banheiro e vi que Sasuke havia saído, e pelo jeito Itachi queria reforçar o armamento.

Coloquei duas Handgun Magnun nas costas; duas ShotGun no cinto; uma pistola ponto 40 na coxa direita e uma adaga reserva na coxa esquerda, em caso de emergências.

Só quatro munições de Handgun? Balancei a cabeça e puxei uma caixa debaixo da cama. Peguei mais seis e coloquei no bolso.

Me olhei no espelho maior do quarto. Até tava parecendo a Alice.

Desci as escadas e Itachi olhou assombrado para mim.

- O que você fez com o seu cabelo?

- Cortei! E aí o que achou?

- Maneiro – Sasuke disse -, mas estamos com pressa. Vamos preparar uma armadilha para os WD.

- WD? – franzi o cenho.

- Walkin Deads – ele deu um sorrisinho de canto, mas logo voltou a ficar sério – Itachi vai abrir as portas e janelas da casa. Vamos dar um jeito de sair daqui e Deidara vai jogar uma granada incendiaria na mansão, então nós...

- Opa, opa, opa! Como assim mandar a mansão pelos ares? – gritei incrédula

- Saky, a mansão toda é revestida de aço. Vai sobreviver ao impacto. – Itachi tentou me tranqüilizar.

- Até as minhas coisas são revestidas de aço? – perguntei irônica e todos se calaram. Peguei uma Rifle encostada na parede ao lado do sofá – Eu vou sair daqui pelo meu quarto. Tem uma trepadeira do lado da janela. É certeza que tenha WD lá, mas é a única chance.

Subi as escadas decidida com a Rifle na mão e os outros me seguindo. Parei no término dela com uma idéia na cabeça.

Olhei para Sasuke e ele entendeu.

- Escute, - Zetsu pediu – Vamos sair pela casa e explodi-la certo? E depois? Vamos sair andando mandando bala para tudo que se mecha?

- Esse era o meu plano A – eu disse com um sorriso malicioso e Itachi entendeu também.

- Você sempre tem um plano B. – ele disse

- E um C, e um D também – Sasuke completou.

- Além do mais, você não comprou aquelas seis motos sem nenhum motivo. – eu disse já formando um plano E.

- Ah sim, vamos sair andando de motinho. – concordou Kisame com ironia.

- Ah, mas Kisame! – eu disse em tom manhoso – Então quer dizer que você não quer pilotar uma V10?

Ele balbuciou algo com "odeio os ricos".

- E como você pretende chegar até a garagem? – questionou Kakuzo.

Sorri.

- Essa é a parte mais fácil do plano B.

- Quer dizer que alem de fazer quatro planos, eles ainda tem partes? – Hidan arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Sim, sim, mas isso não vem ao caso. Vamos do meu quarto para o telhado e depois descemos para a garagem.

- Eles vão nos ver – protestou Konan

- É só se abaixar. – eu disse e chutei a porta do meu quarto. Sasuke abriu a cortina da janela.

Havia um morto-vivo lá. Não deu outra. Peguei a Shotgun do cinto e disparei um tiro.

- Na testa! – gritei enquanto observava o WD cair que nem... Um morto?

Coloquei minha luva antes que mais algum WD conseguisse subir na trepadeira e soquei a janela. Para mim parecia de argila, mas bem...

Pulei da janela.

- Sakura...!

Me agarrei em um punhado de planta antes que caísse no chão. Um WD tentou vir para cima, mas chutei sua cabeça com força. A cabeça dele foi parar no vizinho.

Comecei a subir pala trepadeira e parei do lado da janela.

- Ficou louca? – Sasori perguntou

- Eu sempre fui – respondi com um sorriso e me concentrei em terminar de subir.

...

Wow, não me perguntem de onde eu tirei isso por que provavelmete vocês nem me deixariam responder. falariam logo em seguida: Resident Evil!

Pois é foi daí mesmo, mas até que ficou legal... Huuuuum eu acho!


	3. Chapter 3

Oi, espero que gostem desse cap, sei que tá curtinho, embora eu ache que ta legal...

Bom, a opinião é de vocês...!

Apreciem sem moderação.

...

Depois que todos estavam em cima do telhado avistei um zumbi se agarrando na ponta do telhado, tentando subir.

Vi uma telha solta e taquei-a no WD. Ele gritou um "Aaaarhgh" enquanto caia ¬¬.

Caminhei até uma borda do telhado e olhei lá embaixo.

Pelos meus cálculos ali devia ter no máximo uns sessenta e poucos WD.

- Ah ótimo – sussurrei e voltei rapidamente para o "centro do telhado"

- Quantos? – Sasuke perguntou me olhando de lado

- Setenta, só estimando. – eu disse e ele assentiu – Ok, vamos ter que descer até aquela parte mais baixo do telhado. Eu e Sasu-kun um dia fizemos algo como um buraco onde dá para passar para a garagem.

- Vocês são pequenos, passam por lá de boa, mas e nós? – Tobi perguntou (acreditem, nessa fic ele não é tão idiota)

- É grande o suficientes para dois Kisames – sorri e Kisame bufou.

- Me chamou de gordo.

- Vamos logo – Sasori disse e andamos até a parte da garagem.

Os WD nos notaram e começaram a tentar subir no telhado a qualquer custo.

- Malditos – eu disse antes de pular pelo buraco e cair em cima do carro de Itachi com graciosidade. Quer dizer, eu, Sasuke e Itachi caímos como uma pena em seu Camaro vermelho.

Não posso dizer o mesmo dos outros Akas.

- Meu carro – lamentou-se Itachi e eu afaguei suas costas com pesar, quando notei algo em sua mão.

- O que é isso Ita-kun?

Ele sorriu

- O antivírus e alguma grana, Saky-chan. Achou que eu não pensaria nisso?

- É claro que achei – sorri para ele e a luz da garagem oscilou. – Droga, a energia vai acabar – comentei e Itachi assentiu.

Foi só Sasuke abrir a boca para me dizer algo quando a luz morreu.

- Ah ótimo. – eu disse e em meio à total escuridão, Sasuke me puxou para um beijo

Foi estranho e rápido, mas o suficiente para me deixar com as pernas bambas.

- Que barulho foi esse? – alguém perguntou

Silencio.

A luz voltou fraca e Sasuke saiu de perto de mim com calma, mas com um sorriso de canto.

- Vamos eu e Sasuke numa moto e o resto se decide – eu disse correndo para a V10 preta. Sasuke subiu na garupa – Proteja a retaguarda com a Thompson.

Ele assentiu pegando a arma das costas

Os outros se agruparam nas motos.

- E agora? – Itachi questionou olhando para o portão fechado

- Vamos abrir – eu disse e Itachi pegou o controle e me passou.

- Quando você quiser – ele disse

Apertei o botão

Assim que a entrada da garagem se abriu os WD entraram com tudo. Não ligando para eles acelerei com a moto e dei partida. Muitos me arranharam e quase que um chegou a me morder, mas eu estava muito rápida e já estava terminando de passar a orla de mortos-vivos... Atropelei um monte, mas ainda nao tinhamos saido nem da mesma rua.

- Droga – Itachi praguejou mais alto que o som dos motores.

Saímos do amontoado de mortos-vivos, pelo menos quase todos.

- Cadê o Itachi e o Kisame? – gritei para Sasori parando a moto.

- Droga Sakura, eles estão vindo! – ele disse olhando para trás, mas parando ao meu lado.

Itachi não estava a vista e embora fossem poucos os WD estavam juntos, e isso piorava 10 vezes mais a situação.

- Eu não vou sem o Nii-san! Vão para o portão da cidade e nos esperem lá. – dei meia volta com a moto olhando os Wd correrem até nós – Sasuke, atire!

Ouvi o barulho ensurdecedor da arma ao meu lado. Sasuke atirava nos da frente, mas eu ouvi sons de tiro atrás dos WD também.

- Ei! Cadê o Itachi e o Kisame? - Konan gritou da garupa de Pain, assim que passou que nem uma flecha por nós.

Não respondi. Sasuke parou de atirar a carregou a Thompson.

- Sasuke? – chamei e ele novamente começou a atirar

- Hm?

Sorri.

- Você tem boa mira. Se segura! – eu arranquei com a moto e ele se segurou a tempo na minha cintura.

Eu já tinha avistado Kisame e Itachi dando voltas pela orla de WD, tentando sair dali.

E eu estava indo em direção aos mortos, de novo.

- Sasuke, assume! – gritei e larguei as mãos da moto no momento em que Sasuke passava os braços ao meu redor e controlava-a.

Peguei as Handgun Magnun e atirei.

Derrubei dezesseis , faltam cinqüenta e quatro, contei.

- Contorne-os. – ordenei e Sasuke virou para o lado bruscamente.

Recarreguei as armas e atirei novamente, mas agora errei uns tiros, ainda sobraram quarenta e dois de pé.

- Droga – praguejei - Solte. – Sasuke voltou à posição inicial e eu assumi novamente. Parei a moto e desci.

Sasuke me passou uma Shotgun e ficou com a outra.

Dei um tiro, dois de uma vez! Sasuke já havia derrubado cinco e eu atirava de novo. Trinta e dois... Vinte e seis...

- Thompson – pedi devolvendo a Shotgun e Sasuke parou de atirar para me olhar incrédulo

- Vai acertá-los – ele indicou com a cabeça Kisame e Itachi, agora a moto esquecida, dando tiros nos WD.

- Thompson – repeti e Sasuke me passou a metralhadora com dúvida no olhar.

Mirei nos pés e uns quinze caíram. Todas passaram bem longe dos dois que agora estavam encurralados na parede da mansão. É, não havíamos nem saído da mansão Uchiha e dois já estavam quase presos pela horda incansável de WDs.

Eu olhei para Sasuke e dei um sorriso convencido antes de voltar minha atenção para os mosrtos.

Faltavam poucos... Sete... Kisame acabou de acertar o último na cabeça.

Corri até Itachi que embora com a arma na mão, segurava o outro braço, que sangrava com o desenho de dentes

- Cadê a maleta? – perguntei olhando para os lados e a encontrei jogada na calçada, na esquina.

A abri e peguei uma seringa com conteúdo verde. Corri de volta a Itachi.

- Rápido Itachi, estenda o braço – pedi e Itachi o fez com expressão de dor no rosto quando apliquei a agulha nele.

- Quanto tempo demora para virar um WD? – Sasuke perguntou e Kisame respondeu

- Mais ou menos uma ou duas horas. Mas isso depende do seu DNA. Se fosse o de Sakura demoraria algo como umas sete horas e meia. – explicou, mas prestei mais atenção a Itachi.

- Ahhrgh – Itachi reclamou quando eu lhe abracei com força

- Desculpe – eu disse, mas sorri. – Que bom que esta bem. Agora vamos que tem mais vindo – eu disse com o sorriso murchando enquanto observava mais WD vindo em nossa direção no final da rua.

- Temos que sair da cidade – Itachi informou enquanto subia em sua moto com Kisame na garupa.

- Os outros já foram, mandei esperarem no portão da cidade – avisei enquanto corríamos em alta velocidade pelas ruas e Itachi assentiu.

Estávamos quase chegando ao portão e eu já havia visto os Akas (Todos que trabalham na área de antivírus com o Itachi na UC). Mas também vi uma coisa enorme que entrou em nossa frente e levantou o braço para nos bater

Dei um derrapão para a esquerda e vi Itachi fazer o mesmo para a direita.

- Que porcaria é essa? – Kisame perguntou olhando a coisa.

Era grande e marrom. Tinha apenas um olho enorme no meio da cara e braços e pernas gigantes. Andava meio desengonçado atrás de nós e berrava algo como "Guaaaarghhh".

Parei junto com os Akas que olhavam a coisa aterrorizados e me virei para o animal ou seja lá o que isso for.

Peguei uma HandGun Magnun e atirei no "joelho". A bala o transpassou como se não existisse.

Huunn ...

Peguei a Killer7 de Sasuke e mandei um tiro na barriga. Dessa vez ele deu uma parada como se sentisse algo, mas continuou avançando para nós. Apontei para o seu olho e dei dois tiros de uma vez.

Ele caiu e piscou, mas o olho continuava intacto. Logo se levantou e se aproximou mais um pouco.

Agora esse bicho ia sentir a minha Broken Butterfly. Eu tinha escondido metade dentro da calça e a saquei rapidamente.

Dei um tiro no olho novamente. O bicho berrou e colocou as mãozarronas no olho, tentando conter o liquido verde musgo que saia sem parar do local.

Não esperei ele se recuperar. Dei um tiro no tornozelo fininho e o pé dele voou para trás. Ele caiu no chão instantaneamente e fazendo um som estridente.

- É isso aí Sakura! – Hidan gritou e eu dei um meio sorriso.

Mas ele logo murchou quando percebi que o pé estava se regenerando e que o olho parara de sangrar.

- Teme... Vamos embora! – gritei para os outros subindo na moto outra vez, só que dessa vez Sasuke ia dirigir.

Dessa vez deixei Sasori tomar à dianteira e resolvi ficar em última, para poder observar a coisa marrom.

- Desgraçado...! Rápido, Sasuke! – gritei observando a coisa começar a correr. Aquilo era muito horrendo, ele estava soltando uma gosma verde pala boca, totalmente escancarada, e de cheiro muito horrível. E estava chegando perto.

A gosma que ele lançou caiu no asfalto (por um milímetro não acertou minha moto), que se desintegrou, como se aquilo fosse acido.

Sasuke acelerou e os outros fizeram o mesmo. Estávamos na ponte que dava acesso a outra cidade, 15 quilômetros de distancia de Racoon City.

Não me lembrava o nome da cidade agora, mas eu sabia que era onde a UC ficava, onde meu irmão trabalhava.

Olhei para trás novamente e vi que a coisa havia parado de nos perseguir e havia sumido.

- O que...?

- Sakura. – Sasuke chamou e eu olhei para frente

- Hm?

-Esta vendo aquilo? – ele perguntou com a voz tensa.

- Aquilo o que? – franzi o cenho tentando enxergar algo alem das costas de Sasuke.

- Aqueles lobos de olhos vermelhos.

Me levantei um pouco para ver sobre o que ele falava, mas Sasuke abaixou a cabeça.

- Se abaixe! – disse e eu abaixei no momento em que um lobo preto pulava por cima de minha cabeça.

- Pu** que pa***, de onde surgiram essas coisas! – Hidan gritou da garupa da moto de Kakuzo ao nosso lado.

Vi que os lobos tentavam pular nas motos, mas todos desviavam com facilidade.

- Quantos quilômetros faltam para chegar em Minneapolis? – Sasuke perguntou virando para a esquerda, desviando de um lobo.

- Dez e alguma coisa – respondeu o mano na moto da frente.

Mais um lobo tentou pular na nossa frente, só que dessa vez só Sasuke teve tempo de se abaixar.

Fui jogada para fora da moto com as garras daquele lobo maldito cravadas no meu ombro e cai de costas no chão. Acreditem quando eu falo que cair de uma moto a mais de cento e oitenta quilômetros dói, dói pra caramba.

Mas eu estava mais preocupada em tirar o lobo que tentava morder meu pescoço de cima de mim. Eu o estava segurando pelo pescoço, olhando em seus olhos vermelho sangue.

Ele usou a pata dianteira e me acertou no rosto.

- Teme... – murmurei com raiva.

Ouvi os motores da moto parando ao meu lado.

- Não atirem! – gritei sem olhar.

Com o pé joguei o lobo por cima de minha cabeça e peguei a adaga do cinto.

Quando ele veio para cima de mim, desviei para o lado e fiz um corte da boca até a barriga, no ar.

O lobo caiu no chão, morto.

Sasuke correu até mim e pegou meu rosto com as mãos.

- Droga... Itachi, arranhões contam? – ele perguntou se virando para o mano que ficou ao seu lado.

- Não em vocês, mas não podemos correr riscos...

- Claro que podemos. – eu o interrompi e os dois olharam incrédulos para mim – Veja nossa situação, lobos-zumbi! Nós vamos ter que correr riscos, querendo ou não! Não acha melhor guardar para alguém que tenha mais possibilidades de virar um WD?

Sei que deixei o clima tenso, mas não posso deixar eles injetarem um antivírus em mim por causa de um arranhão. Vi Itachi puxar Sasori para um canto e depois voltar rapidamente.

- Alem disso, isso vai se curar. – eu disse – Fiquei com febre ontem e já estou curada. É o vírus. – expliquei diante dos olhares questionadores.

- Ok, é melhor voltarmos logo antes que aquela coisa volte, ou então mais lobos. – Sasori disse.

Ele me estendeu uma mão e eu aceitei. Sasuke franziu o cenho, mas ficou calado.

- Acho melhor você vir comigo agora – Sasori disse olhando Sasuke pelo canto do olho.

- Por que? – perguntei confusa.

- Por que Itachi pediu. – Sasori respondeu dando de ombros.

Sasuke bufou e revirou os olhos.

- Itachi, sei... – Sasuke disse.

- Vamos logo. E faça um ponto no rosto. – Itachi interrompeu entregando para Sasori uma caixa.

Ele se aproximou e me fez sentar na beirada da calçada. Sasori se sentou ao meu lado e pegou de dentro da caixa uma agulha e o fio.

- Isso vai doer – murmurou e eu fechei os olhos. Esperei Sasori começar a fechar o machucado, marca de três garras afiadas, mas não senti nada.

Abri os olhos e vi Sasori aproximando seu rosto do meu. Por instinto fechei os olhos também. Sabe? Sasori era ruivo e bonito e eu com certeza beijaria alguém como ele.

- Ai. – reclamei quando senti a agulha entrando na minha pele.

- Desculpe – sussurrou e eu senti sua respiração se mesclando com a minha.

Ele passou novamente a agulha pelo meu rosto, só que eu não reclamei, só franzi o cenho. Ele continuou fazendo o ponto.

Abri os olhos quando ele disse que tinha acabado. Estávamos tão próximos, que eu podia ver todos os detalhes de seus olhos vinho.

E tudo que eu queria naquele momento era me perder naquela imensidão vermelha.

- Sakura. – Sasuke chamou e eu virei o rosto para ele.

- Hn?

- Estamos indo – avisou olhando Sasori ao meu lado.

- Tudo bem – eu disse e sorri, mas Sasuke me olhou inexpressivo e voltou para a moto, subindo na garupa de Deidara.

Franzi o cenho. Sasori se levantou com um sorriso e esticou o braço. Eu aceitei novamente.

Ele segurou meu rosto entre as mãos e com o polegar massageou o meu machucado.

- Ai. – reclamei sem sentir dor alguma na verdade.

- Desculpe – ele disse com um sorriso e me acompanhou até as motos.

- Demoraram – Itachi comentou e Sasori deu um sorriso de lado enquanto Sasuke franzia o cenho – Me deixe ver esse machucado. – pediu e eu me aproximei dele.

Ele colocou a mão sobre o meu arranhão.

- Sakura – ele baixou a voz – Sabe porque os lobos nos atacaram?

- Provavelmente pelo cheiro de sangue – dei de ombros e ele assentiu.

- Mas não é só isso. Eles reconheceram o da "mesma espécie". Sabe? Sentiram o T vírus agindo em você. Não sei como não reconhecem Sasuke, mas reconheceram você. Tome cuidado, você chama mais atenção. – avisou

Assenti

- Tomarei cuidado, prometo.

- Assim espero Saky-chan – ele sorriu e subiu na moto.

Fui em direção a Sasori e subi na moto dele. Passei os braços ao redor dele e senti seus músculos contraírem ao meu toque.

Sorri com isso.

...

- É aqui a UC? – perguntei descendo da moto de Sasori.

Era como um prédio normal, mas de normal eu sei que a UC não tem nada. Todo feito de vidro. A entrada era automática.

Itachi caminhou a frente. A porta não se abriu. E eu pensando que era automática.

Franzi o cenho, perdida em próprios pensamentos. Finalmente Itachi tirou algo do bolso. Um cartão, com a sua foto.

Ao invés de haver maçaneta, era um botãozinho vermelho no meio da porta. Itachi passou o cartão por ali e a porta abriu.

Itachi sacou a arma e apontou para os longos corredores, averiguando o perímetro.

Ele acenou com a cabeça que podíamos entrar e assim o fizemos. Tudo estava escuro, e assim que passamos pela porta ela se fechou atrás de nós.

Me armei com a Broken Butterfly e Sasuke com a sua Killer7. Vi Hidan com uma Hand com silenciador, Kakuzo com uma Punisher, Konan com uma BlackTail, Pain com uma Striker, Tobi com um Rifle semi-auto, Kisame com uma Red9 (Huuuum, essa arma é boa...), Itachi com uma Bar (Onde ele arranjou uma dessas?), Sasori com uma TMP e Deidara com um MiniThrower (Claro que tinha que ser algo que explodia).

- Itachi? – ele olhou para mim – Onde arranjou essa Bar e essa Red9? – Kisame deu risada.

Ele deu um sorriso de canto convencido

- Prioridades da UC.

- Ah – claro

Ouvi gemidos no corredor da frente e Itachi parou de sorrir em reconhecimento.

- Sasori, Sakura, Konan e Pain fiquem aqui. O resto comigo. – Itachi disse se posicionando a frente.

Acenei, assim como os outros e aguardei enquanto observava eles sumirem na escuridão.

Pain se sentou no chão e puxou Konan com ele. Ele suspirou.

- Eu só não queria te envolver nisso – ele sussurrou brincando com uma mecha do cabelo dela.

- Você não tinha escolha. – ela sussurrou de volta acariciando o seu rosto. – Eu viria mesmo que me proibisse.

- Só acho que seria mais seguro você ter ficado com o meu irmão.

Um minuto de silencio.

- Eu quero estar ao seu lado para sempre, mesmo que isso me custe a vida. – Konan murmurou

Virei o rosto assim que os dois aproximaram os seus rostos. Vi Sasori fazer o mesmo.

- Err... Vamos olhar esse corredor aqui – ele disse e começou a me puxar pelo braço.

Acho que os dois nem prestaram a atenção. Viramos o corredor e paramos.

- Eles não mereciam isso. – Sasori suspirou. – Era o ultimo dia de trabalho do Pain. Ele ia sair da UC e pedir Konan em casamento.

Senti um estranho formigamento nos braços. Eu não queria parecer insensível com relação a Pain e Konan, mas meus braços começaram a arder

- Sasori... – chamei observando meus braços.

Ele se virou para mim

- Isso é normal? – mostrei os braços.

- Sakura! – exclamou e rapidamente procurou algo no bolso.

Acho que isso não é normal. Claro que não, minhas veias estão pretas.

- Esta doendo? – ele perguntou ainda procurando algo.

- Huuum – me concentrei – Não, na verdade nem... – arfei e gritei de dor.

- Foi o que eu pensei – ele disse. Havia tirado uma seringa com conteúdo roxo e aplicava metade em um braço. – Itachi me deu. Disse que alguma coisa assim ia te acontecer

Ele aplicou no outro braço e a dor foi passando aos poucos, assim como as veias, antes pretas, foram voltando a cor original, em grande contraste com a minha pele claríssima.

- Ah... Aa. – murmurei assim que a dor lancinante foi embora. Suspirei aliviada – O que me aconteceu? – perguntei me encostando na parede e escorregando até o chão.

- O T-virus esta reagindo ao seu sangue, logo ele o destruirá e você não vai mais sangrar. O vírus esta sugando tudo, e assim não sobrara nada.

- Nossa, me sinto melhor em saber que nunca vou poder sangrar até morrer – murmurei fechando os olhos, mas rapidamente abri de novo.

- Sakura? – Konan virou a esquina do corredor e se deparou com nós – Ouvimos você gritar. – Pain logo atrás dela

- Ah... É o T-virus, mas já estou melhor, obrigado por se preocuparem.

- Vocês querem voltar agora? – Konan perguntou com olhos pidões – Sinceramente sinto medo, por vocês estarem sozinhos.

Sorri

- Claro... – não me mexi. Franzi o cenho. Tentei mexer meu braço, minha perna e nada.

- Efeito colateral – explicou Sasori – Não vai poder se mexer por dez minutos.

- O que? Como vou atirar? Como vou proteger meus irmãos?

- Relaxa, é pra isso que nós estamos aqui – disse Pain apontando para o peito estufado.

- Eu quero é atirar – bufei – Não deixar que os outros atirem por mim.

- Mas isso já vai passar. Alem disso não vou atirar também. – Sasori deu de ombros.

- Por que?

Ele me pegou no colo.

- Ah...

Voltamos ao corredor principal.

- Agora nó devíamos... – começou Konan.

- Saku-chan! – Sasuke apareceu no corredor com Deidara e Tobi. – O que aconteceu?

- É o vírus, daqui a uns minutos passa. – eu disse sorrindo, mas ele se desfez rapidamente. – Cadê os outros?

Tobi olhou para trás e os outros dois fizeram o mesmo

- Sasuke? Cade os outros?

Ele não me respondeu.

- Disseram que já vinham... – Deidara murmurou

- Então eu vou... Digo, Sasori você poderia me levar até meu irmão? – perguntei

- O que mais eu posso fazer...? – ele disse com um sorriso e deu um passo a frente, mas Sasuke logo se adiantou para nós.

- Ita pediu que não viessem atrás dele. – disse sem nos olhar

- Porque? – perguntei atônica

- Porque ele achou mais antivírus. – Sasuke respondeu com o olhar indecifrável.

- E...

- Antivírus numa sala com um monstro geneticamente modificado – respondeu sem me olhar nos olhos. – Eu insisti em ficar, mas Tobi nos fez voltar

E foi ai que eu percebi que podia mover minhas mãos. Tobi, que estava perto de mim sentiu o poder dela no rosto. Não era justo botar a culpa em Tobi, mas eu tinha que descontar a frustração em alguém.

Sasori suspirou e virou o rosto.

- Sakura... – Sasuke fechou os olhos

- TOBI! Se o Itachi morrer, não importa que eu esteja sem poder me mover... Não importa se alguém tentar me impedir eu vou dar um tiro na sua cabeça!

- Sakura se acalme – Sasori pediu e eu suspirei uma, duas vezes e me acalmei.

- Me ponha no chão. – pedi fechando os olhos.

- Mas você não...

- Por favor.

Ele me colocou no chão, mas se Sasori não tivesse me segurado eu já estaria de cara no chão.

Então eu podia mexer só as mão?

Sasori me pegou no colo outra vez.

- Mais alguns minutos – murmurou ele. – E então vamos atrás do seu irmão de Kisame...


End file.
